1. Field
One or more exemplary embodiments relate to an apparatus for forming a window glass and a method of manufacturing an electronic device including a window.
2. Description of the Related Art
A display apparatus includes a display panel, which includes a plurality of pixels and displays an image, and a transparent window that covers a display surface of the display panel.
Recently, as the use of various electronic devices, such as smart phones and tablet personal computers (PCs), has increased, the demand for diversity with respect to design has also increased. To satisfy such diversity with respect to design, research is being actively conducted regarding flexible display panels and curved windows having various complex shapes.